What lenght would Sasuke go to?
by xXSakuraXxYakashiXx
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke are in a battle and Sakura dies, Sasuke has a chance to get her back but would he do it?


What length would you go to, to get me back in your arms?

(Ok so this is something I have been wanting to write for a long time and I hope you like it, I m still writing the other Sasuke and Sakura stories so don't worry hope you enjoy this is only a one shot deal. The story is in Sasuke point of view.)

We are only 14 now, and are still apart of team 7, Kakashi, is not any different, and neither is the dobe.

Yours truly is different though, I am taller, stronger, and better looking. I wear my black shirt with black pants, and my hair is longer.

Sakura is different too, she has gotten stronger, but I will never tell her that!

Also she is sort of hot, her hair is long and ends at her knees. She wears it up in pigtails, (like sailor moon.)

I would swear that her and that girl, Ino, are shopping together, Sakura has a top that is red/pinkish just like Ino's ( in the suppuiened episodes), the only difference is that Sakura doesn't wear the white bandages around her mid section like Ino.

Though her skirt, if you could call it a skirt, is a little longer. It too is the same color as the top, and has long slits, that end at the top of the skirt exposing all of her legs.

You wouldn't know that Sakura wore spankies

(What cheerleaders wear under their skirts)

under that skirt unless you spar with her and knock her to the ground causing her skirt to come up.

Man I love that skirt, but will never tell her that either.

Anyway, we are supposed to be looking after this guy named Idate.

Sakura is walking in the front, and Naruto, Idate, and I are behind her.

"Sakura-Chan, do you think that me and you could get some ramen after the mission is over?"

I gave him a death glare, how can he ask her out in front of me like that.

"Naruto, it depends on who pays, if I do then no, but if you then yes."

"I'll pay Sakura-Chan."

"Then the answer is yes."

What she agreed with him, I can't believe it.

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?"

I saw Sakura looking at me trying to read my eyes, my emotions, my lost thoughts.

"No Sakura let's just get this over."

"I can't agree with you more Teme."

"Shut it dobe."

I walked on ahead, ignoring them both.

"What's with him Sakura-Chan?" Idate asked.

"He just needs some time to think that's all."

If only I knew.

"Idate-san, is anyone coming after you?"

"Why do you ask that Sakura-Chan?"

I stopped and faced them, we were just about to cross the rope bridge over the spinning vortex of water, when an umbrella floated above us.

"I don't know, but that umbrella is very suspicious."

"Naruto get Idate over the bridge then come back over."

He nodded and grabbed Idate by the shirt and ran over the bridge in a flash and was back beside me.

"Something is wrong Sasuke-kun, someone is here and controlling that umbrella."

I looked over at Sakura and how alert she was to her surroundings.

"Calm down Sakura and do what you do at training."

That's my best effort at comforting her.

The umbrella turned into a bunch of needles raining down on us.

I ran over to Sakura and grabbed her by the waist and covered her with my body so she wouldn't get hit.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura, I'm fine, just don't get hurt." I yelled back at her.

A man came out with green hair and he came form the rain country.

"Well, look what we have here, a Haruno covered by an Uchiha and Naruto."

The bridge was cut recently by him I noticed, while shoving Sakura to the trees.

I ran toward him with my sharaingan blazing, and chidori.

The sward he carried was pulled to protect him from my attack and I heard it start to break.

I focused all my chakra into that attack, hoping it would be enough to end this, but I was wrong.

The sward gained some strength and propelled me back into the ground.

That's when Sakura came out of nowhere and was defending me against this man.

Naruto was out unconscious by a tree.

I gained my ground soon and grabbed Sakura as soon as I could.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

"Sakura I want you to stay here and not leave for any reason."

"I can't keep that promise Sasuke, and you know why, I'm a medic nin and I will heal if I need to no matter what any one says."

"Sakura I just want you to stay safe for now."

"Fine Sasuke-kun for now I guess."

"Thank- you."

I left her behind a bush and ran out to find the man gone.

"I know your out there show your self."

Nothing, like he disappeared in thin air.

I looked around the clearing and didn't see him, or sense his chakra.

Naruto came to my side and walked over to the half bridge.

"Teme how are we gonna get across?"

"You figure that out dobe."

Sakura was still in the bush I hid her in, waiting for me to say the coast is clear.

That's when I heard it, the sound of lighting, cracking madly in suspense.

I turned around and saw the man coming at me ready to kill.

I couldn't defend my self at all, no time.

So, I waited for the hard blow to come, but instead I heard my name.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

It was Sakura's loving voice, she was running in my direction, but ended up between me and the attack.

"SAKURA!"

I yelled out, not because I was hit, but because of the mental picture that was there.

In front of me was Sakura and behind her was the man holding the lighting sward through her chest.

She had saved me and blocked the attack, giving me enough time to ready my chidori.

"DIE!"

I yelled as I hit the man in the heart with my blue blazing hand.

Blood came out of his mouth and dribbled down, he gripped the sward and then very hoarsely said to me

"You might have beaten me, but look what you have lost."

His eyes flashed over in Sakura's direction and then back to me.

I knew what he meant and I knew that Sakura would end up dieing, but not like this.

"Sasuke-kun, please." a small voice whispered

"Sakura?"

I took my hand out of him and went over to Sakura.

She was gripping her chest and blood was seeping out of her hands.

Carefully I pulled the sward out and carried her over to the tree.

"Sakura, your gonna live, I promise, I won't let you die!"

Her usually bright green eyes were becoming dull and she smile at me.

"Sasuke-kun, don't worry about me, remember I'm annoying to you and weak."

I shook my head no, and tears came out of my dark onix orbs, hitting Sakura's legs.

"Sasuke-kun, are you crying? Now that's no way to be, you aren't gonna miss me at all so dry up those tears."

"Sakura, you're the only person I care about! You're the only reason I get stronger, so I can protect you, seeing you is what makes me happy in the mornings, and always hoping to one day tell you that I Lo… tell you that I Love…"

"Sasuke-kun good buy, I hoped that one day we would be happy together."

Her eyes closed and her muscles relaxed, she was dead in my arms.

"SAKURA, COME BACK, COME BACK TO ME, SAKURA I LOVE YOU!"

It was no use, her body just lied there unmoving, the last bit of blood dropping out of her.

Naruto walked over to me holding Sakura's corpse and bent down on one knee.

"You know what teme, she loved you enough to give up her life just so you could live out your plans to kill Itachi and rebuild your clan, she didn't quit getting stronger no matter how much it took out of her."

"What are you getting at Naruto? That I told her to do this, kill herself, just so I would live, what's my life worth to anybody?"

"Evidentially your life was worth the world to Sakura."

"Where were you when she was running out in the way of that attack? Why didn't you try to stop her?"

"I did try, but my shadow clones couldn't hold her down."

I picked up Sakura and looked back at Naruto

"I'm leaving to Konaha, see you when the missions over."

"I understand Sasuke."

I arrived in Konaha faster than what I planned.

The guards at the gates let me in with no questions asked and I went straight to the hokage.

"Tsunade, you have to help Sakura, please I'm begging you, I can't live with out her!"

"Sasuke that is impossible and you know it! What if someone finds out?"

"I don't care, just please Tsunade, I love her."

"Well, in that case I guess I can try."

"What are you gonna do Tsunade, Sakura is dead."

She locked her amber eyes with my wet onix orbs and smiled.

"Sasuke don't worry you'll have to use a reincarnation jutsu on her body."

"What does that do?"

"Well, first it reincarnates some of you into Sakura, so it brings her back to life with yours."

She placed my hand on Sakura's head and it glowed green. Soon my body glowed with this blue flame slowly dieing away.

When the process was finished I collapsed on the floor and Sakura's body started moving.

"Sasuke, are you ok, are you gonna live?"

"Yes, Tsunade I'm gonna live, Sakura wasn't dead all the way so it only took a little of my life.

Sakura's green eyes fluttered open and she sat up on the desk.

"Sasuke-kun, what happened, I thought I was dying."

"Sakura you were, but I saved you."

She looked over to see Tsunade standing next to me.

"Tsunade, you saved me? Thank-you."

"No, Sasuke saved you so thank him, but now I have things I have to do now so I'll leave you two alone."

When Tsunade was out of the room I went over to Sakura and helped her stand.

"You feeling ok?"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun."

"Good, you scared me back there with you almost dying and all."

"Why did that scare you?"

I grabbed her hand and kissed her soft rosey lips.

"Because if I lost you, I might as well lost my life."

Sakura tightened her grip on my hand and kissed me back on the cheek.

"Sasuke-kun I love you."

"And I love you my beautiful Sakura Blossom.

(hoped you like it well read and review and check out my other stories about Sasuke and Sakura, I'm sure you'll love them)


End file.
